Quirks
by Yukitsu
Summary: Two weeks under Sensui's 'care' and Itsuki shows the human Tantei another one of his quirks. Warning: Butt wagging involved.


Quirks  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
This is a sidestory to Kantomon's "Title Still Pending". This can, however, stand alone. Genki-dear, please pardon the sluggish fic. -sheepish smile- I'm a bit braindead.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
He was a Tantei, the hero of humankind. Sensui Shinobu went through fights and battles during his free time, and still passed his schoolwork flawlessly. In his short life, there were only very few things that he appreciated. A good book was one thing, good food, superb arcade games and massages among others. He had placed a particularly high value for one thing, however, above all others.  
  
Sleep. Hell hath no wrath compared to a sleep deprived Tantei.  
  
"Sensui-kun," a mildly hesitant voice intruded in his dreams.  
  
Apparently, someone was masochistic enough to try.  
  
Still, the dark haired Tantei was particularly forgiving that night.  
  
"Sensui-kun," the voice persisted, the suffix attached to his name stressed far more than he deemed necessary.  
  
The voice hadn't really been the trigger to full wakefulness; neither was the hand prodding him lightly on the shoulder. It was the smell.  
  
"Itsuki!" the teenager exclaimed, jolted rudely awake. Sensui jumped to his feet, and would have fallen to keel over had he not possessed the balance of a boy who killed youkai for a living. In an instant, he was dashing past the startled green-haired man by his bed's side, making a beeline for the kitchen, which had gone hazy from the smoke. The smell of burning flesh -- was that pepper? -- invaded his nostrils, tempting him to gag.  
  
"Sensui-kun," Itsuki called again, soft footsteps padding to him. "The fowl you brought home refused to fit in the... toaster, was it?"  
  
Muttering a curse under his breath, Sensui waved at the smoke again and made his way to the outlet to unplug the contraption. "You don't use the toaster to cook, Itsuki."  
  
"Oh, my apologies, then."  
  
"Forget it." The human teenager said, waving at the smoke with his hands to hasten the clearing of the area. Beside him, Itsuki did the same.  
  
"I was feeling hungry, hence the attempt at preparing my self a meal. The fowl reminded me so much of the Makai rabbit."  
  
The toaster was probably unsalvageable by then; toasters weren't non-stick. True to his thoughts, Sensui found the charred mass that was the chicken stuck fast to the toaster's insides. Vaguely, he wondered how on earth Itsuki managed to fit both halves of the chicken in the slots meant for the bread. Youkai ingenuity, perhaps? Or was Itsuki just unstoppable when he was determined?  
  
At the back of his mind, Sensui, pushed the thought that Itsuki had a lot of experiences stuffing things into little spaces away.  
  
"It's called a chicken, Itsuki, and toasters aren't for meat." Without further ado, the toaster made its home in the trashbin, chicken and all.  
  
"Oh.... I apologize again. They all look alike!"  
  
Sensui's eyes traveled to the ruined toaster, to freezer that Itsuki mistook for the airconditioner the week before then back to the toaster again. "...Right. And this is bread," he muttered sarcastically, waving a can of pork and beans around.  
  
He didn't count on Itsuki to take his words seriously, nor did he expect the youkai to be zealous over what he knew and was trying to (vainly) learn.  
  
"No, you must be mistaken!" Itsuki said passionately, going over to the cupboard to retrieve a box of… was that pancake mix? When did Sensui buy that? Surely the hot pink box would have been sufficient deterrent to the purchase! The mental tirade was cut short, however, when the youkai continued.  
  
"THIS is bread! You said so!"  
  
"No, Itsuki, that's pancake mix."  
  
Frustrating, but adorably cute, Sensui decided. Two weeks into the non-existent relationship, and the human teenager still haven't memorized the quirks of his guest.  
  
That didn't mean he knew NOTHING. He was, after all, a Tantei. Always alert and observant, with quickfire thinking and deducing skills. He was the genius of Reikai, its little prodigy. Sensui Shinobu was, as even Koenma would admit, the most talented Tantei Reikai ever ha--  
  
"Itsuki!" Sensui exclaimed, automatically putting a hand up to block the handful of flour flung to his face.  
  
"You were staring. That's not polite." The Tantei recognized that tone. He would occasionally hear it laced into the youkai's sultry voice after a particularly 'good' episode of his soapie. It meant 'Let's play!' to him, and with all the definitions of 'play' he knew youkai had, those were the times when he questioned his sanity when he took the youkai in.  
  
"Hn. If you're through goofing around, I'd like to get some sleep." To his credit, Itsuki didn't argue, and merely followed the human into his room while still grinning.  
  
That was one of Itsuki's quirks that the human adolescent did not particularly like to admit getting fascinated over. Blue eyes turned to the perky bottom waving itself as the owner wiggled under the sheets on a cot at the other end of the room, traveled to perfectly white ankles, then ended up watching the wagging rear again.  
  
"Is there something on my rump, Sensui-kun?" the youkai practically purred.  
  
"Your pants," Sensui answered automatically, blinking and heading over to arrange the blanket over his own bed. The digital clock by his bedside read 3:24am.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Sensui paused, blinked, turned to Itsuki, and blinked again.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Is it a bad thing?" he repeated, tones imitating that of a patient teacher.  
  
Sensui Shinobu blinked, blushed, blanched, then blushed again. Apparently, that reaction was enough to send the youkai into fits of giggling.  
  
"Oh my, Sensui-kun," Itsuki laughed, his head -- and rump -- disappearing under the covers only for his head to pop back up at the other side. "I had no idea humans were so amusing."  
  
"Go. To. Sleep." Sensui bit out, climbing on his bed, cheeks still tinged with red.  
  
"With you?"  
  
Normally, the implication would have been lost of the human. But after the previous exchange, Sensui was wary. "Stay on your side of the room, youkai," he said sharply.  
  
"I'm not particularly in need of slumber, Sensui-kun. Perhaps I should just watch something."  
  
His new companion was particularly attached to the telly -- it was probably the only electrical appliance he was sure of the use. In fact, Sensui enjoyed watching the youkai amuse himself with the various sappy soap operas during the evenings. But at this time of the night, the only shows on were... less than his taste.  
  
"Go ahead, but keep it down," he shrugged, pulling the blanket to his chin and giving the youkai a good view of his back. A thanks was thrown at him, and soft padding of feet to the door was the only indication that Itsuki had left. Leaving the thought of Itsuki's quirks for another day, the Tantei closed his eyes and dropped of to sleep.  
  
It was around an hour later when something warm and large wiggled its way under his blankets to his align itself with his body. Startled with the wake up, and the fact that he had learned to trust Itsuki enough to not keep his senses on him even while asleep, Sensui blinked down at the face peering sleepily up at him and frowned.  
  
No one has ever tried disturbing his sleep twice in the matter of two hours. Youkai lived very dangerous lives.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's cold on my bed," Itsuki murmured drowsily, face buried on the human's neck and an arm lazily wrapped around Sensui's waist. Waspishly, Sensui prodded Itsuki and tried to push him away by his shoulders. The youkai wouldn't budge.  
  
"Get out of my bed. Now."  
  
"No."  
  
He certainly wasn't expecting that. Itsuki had always been complacent with him during the two weeks that they've been together. Sure he was often playful and extremely casual (except for his style of speech), but when Sensui put his foot down, Itsuki backed away.  
  
Still, he tried again.  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Itsuki--"  
  
"Sensui-kun."  
  
"Itsuki, look--"  
  
"Sensui-kun, stay still."  
  
"Very good!" Itsuki said happily, like a teacher praising a five year old. The green haired youkai snuggled a little more, tickling Sensui in all the wrong places.  
  
Sensui sneezed, his nose sorely tickled by the very long and very flouncy hair.  
  
"Fine. Just don't move around too much."  
  
Itsuki knew he'd have his way. Youkai just had to put their foot down when it came to dealing with humans. Humans were naturally submissive, after all.  
  
Mm. Yeah....  
  
Itsuki fell asleep first, too drowsy to further tease the annoyed human. Unconsciously, he buried his face against the crook of Sensui's neck deeper. Well... that took care of his hair getting in the way of his breathing. And at least he was warm. And oddly, the feeling of something snuggled up to him wasn't so bad....  
  
But of course, this wasn't to happen again.  
  
Atleast until they were very closely acquainted.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Uh. -sweatdrop-  
  
6:21 PM 10/1/2004 


End file.
